InFamous: Hired Gun
This RP is a sequel to inFamous: The Betrayal. It stars my OC Yohan Rhodes. It starts with Yohan just emerging from the wall where he just escaped the G.E.N.E agents chasing him Yohan: (Few. What's wrong with Hurst? I'll avoid G.E.N.E for now. Just get some money.) A man in a hoodie signals Yohan to come towards him with money in his hand. Yohan heads towards him and he gives Yohan a picture of Hunter with his name on it and flashes some money in his face Yohan: Got it. Takes the picture and runs off looking for him (That took place during inFamous: World at War) Yohan comes back to the man with a fake dead photo of Hunter and receives the money Yohan: Thanks. goes back to apartment Yohan: (Hmmm, what to spend $60,000 on? Oh, I'll ask Jade on a date!) on phone Yohan: Hello, Jade? Jade picks up the phone Jade: H-Hey Yohan! I just got out of the shower, what did you need? Is your brother back again? sounds a little surprised Yohan: Uh...no, he's...somewhere. So I was just uh...wondering if you w-would like to go out somewhere today? (AHHH she hates me now!!! I'm so weird!!!!) Jade on the other line is surprised and shaken and can't speak a word so she hangs up. At her apartment Jade: (Oh. My. God. Is he asking me out on a date? Oh. My. God. What do I do!!! What DID I do???? I just hung up on him!!) Jade calls back Jade: says in shy, low whispering, like voice ''I'm s-so sorry about that! My dog ran in... Uh... S-S-Sure... L-Let's go somewhere... (God! What if it isn't like that Jade! You idiot!) Yohan: (oh few, I thought she hated me. Uhh Hmmm) Let's go to uhhhh to that fancy restaurant downtown...(really...) Jade: W-What? O-Okay!! I'll get something to wear! See you soon! (Oh my goodness, does he like me? Oh my goodness...) Oh uh, what time? Yohan: Uh 8:00 ''says loudly then hangs up Yohan: Shit, why did I shout?!? (okay, I'll wear a tuxedo...no, that reminds me of Hurst...Fine a tux.) he stores his weapons away and changes into a tuxedo and goes to the restaurant The restaurant Jade arrives at the restaurant in a light bluish dress with heels and her hair curled up in a bun with many strands of it flowing down on one side. She is looking around and spots Yohan sitting down waiting and walks over to him Jade: (Okay Jade, Adelyn taught you how to go on a date... Act completely normal Jade...) She gets over to Yohan and greets him Jade: H-Hi Yohan! blushes and looks away Yohan: (Oh my god...Wow...) H-hey Jade! You look beautiful...blushes heavily Jade: Ah! Let me sit down now! blushes and nervously sits down ''T-Thank you... You look very handsome... U-Uh, so what do you want to eat? Yohan: Uh ''looks at the long menu uhhh the fish thing...(crap, why did I say that?!? Remember what my brother told me about girls a few years back) what do you want? Jade: Hehehe, the fish thing? giggles a little ''Well, I want the fried meat with french fries. ''feels embarrassed ''Sorry, I eat those things a lot ''looks away in embarrassment '(Shit, why did I say that...) '' Yohan: That's alright, I don't mind. I used to eat like that too but the G.E.N.E experiments work at their full potential when I eat healthy. (I just showed my geek.) ''The waiter gets back with their food quickly and Yohan gives a big tip'' Jade: Whoa, you're spending a lot huh? (He's not greedy with his money... I'm impressed...) Thanks waiter! ''folds her legs and starts eating So where are you from, Yohan? Yohan: Here, New Spire. My mother and my father are from here like me but they loved travelling and found the name Yohan. My mother gave me my name but I never got along with them. My brother was my best friend though. He was more than that, he was like a father to me. So, what about your family? (I went off topic there) '''''starts eating food Jade: Aww... I'm sorry about that, takes a bite and finishes it ''Oh... Um... I was born in Chicago, Illinois... But uh... I kinda came from a bad household I rather not talk about now... I-It really hurts me sometimes and I cry whenever I think about it ''stops eating ''(Oh no... I'm getting depressed again... Hopefully I'll be able to tell him about this in the future... Ugh... I hate my life...) Yohan: I'm sorry to hear that... ''has a sad look on his face We don't have to talk about it though. Listen, today an old founder of G.E.N.E took over as the head and told me that I've actually been killing good people, government agents and things like that. I don't know what to do. Jade: seems surprised ''What?? You were? Ugh, why were you doing this? I thought you were killing back people... (Wow...) Yohan: I was surprised too, I was told they were gang leaders and drug dealers, most of them worked for the old president. They all owned something. Hurst, the new leader, told Johnson, the old leader, to tell me, Yohan, to kill people with power. Hurst wants G.E.N.E to be in control of this world or something. Jade: That bastard... We have to do something about that ''gets a little annoyed while finishing her food ''Welp, I'm finished with my food already... Told you, I'm like a fat person haha... So when do you want to do something about Hurst? I mean, we NEED to do something about him! Yohan: He can't reach his goal without me so I'll just avoid him. He has got my brother so I don't want to attack him just yet. Let's just forget about him. So about your assassin group, which one do you work for? The Martyrs, The Death Crushers, The Vanquishers??? Jade: Oh, well, you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone... Please? Like it's supposed to be really top secret... (I can't believe I'm doing this...) ''Leans in closer to him and blushes a little ''We're called The White Dragons. We kill anyone who tries to harm others or "bully" them in a way. We're trying to make the world a better place basically. Yohan: Oh ok. I won't tell. Well I'll pay now. ''He pays then they go outside and Yohan gives Jade a ring he brought Yohan: Do you like it? Jade looks at the ring and looks at Yohan in disbelief as her hands are over her mouth Jade: W-What is that? starts to tear up but doesn't want to cry Yohan: I got it for you because...I really like you and I want to be with you...(WHY DID I SAY IT LIKE THAT?!?!?!??) blushes heavily Jade: starts crying ''B-But we just met! How could you love me that fast! I'm so... ugly.... That's what my parents said... No one... Yohan: Why are you crying, I'm just giving you a present, I'm not proposing if that's what you think. Jade: Oh! ''sniffs and takes ring ''Thank you so much Yohan, I'm sure you guessed that I... liked you too... ''blushes and leans in slowly to Yohan for a kiss Yohan: leans in and kisses her The kiss ends and Jade is left there flustered and her chest is hot from embarrassment and nervousness Jade: Y-Yohan... Thank you for loving me... I mean, I never really had anyone love me like this other than my cousin and it's so overwhelming... S-So... are we dating now? O-Or.... (This wasn't in Adelyn's plans to kiss him! I did it Adelyn! I wonder how he feels right now...) Yohan: Yeah, we are. (holy...she's awesome) Well I guess we should go now. Got to do something early in the morning. Bye Jade. Jade: W-Wait! U-Uh, can I come with you? To your house ya know? (Fuck, what am I doing...) I mean! Oh, nevermind... Bye Yohan.... Yohan: (woah, is she really trying to...never mind) Okay see you later. Yohan's apartment Yohan just lay down but his doorbell rang. He opens the door but is knocked back by the figure at the door. It was Kyle, the hooded man from before, standing there angry Kyle: Rhodes! Yohan: Hey! There are nicer ways to ask for a favour! Kyle: You didn't finish my job! Killing Hunter! Yohan: I did! Did you want me to bring the corpse? Kyle: I saw him today! Alive! Yohan: He probably survived! Kyle: I thought the Decimator finishes the job! Yohan: Okay! I'll kill him for sure! Kyle: You better! You still have my money! Outside Hunter's apartment Hunter is walking to his apartment but is interrupted by a gunshot Yohan: Die! Hunter: Shakō-tai!'' Generates a shield of light to block the attack then forms Flame mask Kyle told you to finish the job huh?!'' Yohan: Yeah. And I will. Takes out rifle and sets it into grenade launcher mode then launches 3 grenades Hunter:'' Don't bother trying!' Blocks the grenade then grabs Yohan by the face and flash-steps both of them to the plains while re-locking the door' I don't want to make a mess of my apartment complex.' Throws Yohan to the ground.' Yohan: I fought faster 'teleports behind Hunter' Stronger 'punches really hard on Hunter's back which stuns him' and more powerful opponents than you, boy. 'kicks him a few meters back' Hunter: ''No shit.' Gets back up then draws swords''' Bankai.' Activates his new bankai then teleports behind Yohan and slashes his back and takes all his guns away' Just let me kill Kyle and I will pay you another $40K. Deal?'' Yohan: Gimme ma guns!!! teleports behind Hunter and takes his guns back the draws his cyber sword and cuts his leg the arms Hunter: Bad idea.'' The Flame mask turns into a mass of light which then surrounds Hunter and becomes the new Flame form and regenerates him and then it goes back to its mask form resting on his head. So, how 'bout it? I'll pay you $40k. And I'll deal with Kyle.'' Yohan: No, I'm the Decimator, not a little bitch. I'm going to end you. Pulls out his shotgun and shoots Hunter's head which injures him badly Hunter:'' You asked for it.' Appears behind Yohan and stabs him several times through the heart and spine' Yohan: 'Breathing heavily' You can't stop me! 'Takes out his knifes and stabs them both through Hunter's chest' Hunter: I just wanted to give you the chance to live a regular with a girlfriend and stuff.' Breathing heavily while his mask falls apart' But I'll have to end you.' Stabs Yohan straight through the head.'''